Koi no Yokan
by Emina Enjeru
Summary: After an hour of driving, we reached his home. Remembering where he kept his house keys were, I opened the door and carried him back to his room. When I settled him down on his bed, a chuckle escaped my lips. "Isn't this some sort of déjà vu?" I brushed the bangs from his face. "Funny how you got drunk more than you can handle yet again because of him."


**TITLE: KOI NO YOKAN**

 **Summary:** _"Isn't this some sort of déjà vu?" I brushed the bangs from his face. "Funny how you got drunk more than you can handle yet again because of him."_

 **WARNING:** The great Kai being a dick and of course, a lot of cursing mainly from the Russians *cough* Tala and Bryan *cough*

 **Hmm, this is the sequel for LDE but told in Kai's POV. Will be another two-/three-shot.**

 **DISCLAIMER: BEYBLADE WILL FOREVER BE OWNED BY ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER/S**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rei downed his sixth glass of sake and I could tell, he's pretty much already out of it. His eyes were swollen, his nose red and his cheeks puffed with traces of dried tears. He had been crying for the last two hours and drinking glasses after glasses of sake like it was no one's business. Since it was practically the middle of the night and the place was exclusive to members-only, there weren't many people to witness how "hopeless and pathetic" he was. Not my words but his.

And since no one was there to judge him he just did as he pleased and let out all the pain. He screamed and cried like he wanted to drain all the water from his body through his eyes. I only watched him and drank my own share.

After about some thirty minutes, he finally calmed down and the alcohol kicked in. He slumped on the table, his eyes closed and looked like sleep had come over him but he still sobbed pretty hard I thought he'd just stop breathing all together.

"Hey, don't tell me you're just gonna go and sleep" I murmured even though I knew he wouldn't reply. I sighed and after paying for the both of us, I carried him back to my car.

After an hour of driving, we reached his home. Remembering where he kept his house keys were, I opened the door and carried him back to his room. When I settled him down on his bed, a chuckle escaped my lips.

"Isn't this some sort of déjà vu?"

I brushed the bangs from his face.

"Funny how you got drunk more than you can handle yet again because of _him_."

* * *

 **PART 1**

* * *

As the one and only heir of the Hiwatari Enterprises I was prepared to have my life in the full control of my grandfather if not my insane father. Which I'm a bit thankful for actually. Keyword: A bit. Who knows where my life would have been if my father actually decided things for me? That man lives in a complete world of his own I'm actually surprised he was even able to copulate with my more rational and gorgeous mother. And what's even more surprising is my mother ever agreeing to let _his_ kind to multiply. Did I mention how ashamed I am that I have the same blood as him flowing through my veins? And If that wasn't enough of an unfortunate matter, as a member of the _almighty_ Hiwatari family, I wasn't allowed to make my own choices. Everything was laid out for me and all I needed to do was follow the steps like a connect-the-dots game.

It was annoying as hell. And if I had to choose my most hated part in my life – I have tons of it as a matter of fact and being born in this outrageous family is just one of them – it would be having everything decided by someone else for me.

I just about quite had enough of it and finally, after graduating high school – with the highest marks, might I add – I decided to live my life on my own. Screw the Hiwatari name. When my father failed to _persuade_ me back – like hell I'd listen to that old man with a few screws lose – my grandfather resorted to harder _persuasion_ tactics which included some threats to the directors of every fucking university I applied to.

I got so close to really murdering someone when they turned down my application because "Grand master Hiwatari would demolish the school" if they didn't.

This pushed me to use extreme measures for them to leave me the hell alone.

I talked to my mother – because hell hath no fury like a woman scorned – and the following day, I received a letter of (much honored) acceptance to Tokyo University.

* * *

Now much as I love being the center of attention, the way the other students have been staring at me yet at the same time keeping away from me like I have some kind of an unknown terminal disease with no cure was annoying as fuck. If it was another one of my grandfather's ideas of stupid persuasion even after mother _talked_ – read: threatened – him out of it, then all hell will break loose.

I felt even more annoyed during my Biology class and that freaking bald professor just had to fucking come up with the _brightest_ idea of a partner system for a fucking project. I was so pissed I could break the pen in my hand. Everyone was quickly partnered up and I was left out as the lone wolf.

Me. Kai Hiwatari. Left out as a fucking _lone wolf_.

That's it. Screw you all. I'll demolish this fucking school.

"I made it!"

A man – or at least I think so – with long braided hair comes into the room, panting and sweating.

"Well, I was just about to explain the details for a long-term class project. Take a seat and find yourself a partner."

The late-comer looked at the other students and knew instantly that they were all partnered up. His shocked and panicked reaction was too obvious.

"What's wrong Kon? Go and take your seat."

"Uuh sir, is it possible to do the project by myself?" he laughed pathetically, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh? Why? Are everyone here partnered up already?"

"S-Sir I-I think Hiwatari-ku―"

I looked at the person who had the guts to speak up.

"―sama doesn't have a partner yet!" he said in a quick breathing. Is my face that scary?

I sighed and closed my eyes and leaned on the palm of my hand and noticed the deafening silence that suddenly ensued soon afterwards. I cracked an eye open and looked down to where the latecomer and the professor were and cringed when I realized they were both looking at me; the latecomer flashing me his big hopeful eyes.

I wanted to look away but damn girly-boy was using his fucking puppy dog eyes!

I soon then understood that there was no point in fighting it and gave up with a frustrated sigh.

Damn latecomer beamed with joy. At least one of us was happy.

* * *

University is fucking exhausting.

And no, I'm not talking about the classes or other extracurricular activities. Hell those were child's play. I'm talking about my unexpected partner for that damn Biology class. Who knew that pretty boy, who I now know as Rei Kon, would be as stubborn as a mule and not listen to everything or whatever I said and even choose to have arguments with me – he definitely have the guts, I'll give him that – which he loses magnificently – and easily – and then spends the next hour on a phase of self-loathing because of it?

Damn brat was trying my patience and I don't even have much of it. I got _this_ close to strangling him and tossing his corpse to a nearby river. He could probably even rival Tala for getting under my skin. And to think I'd have to deal with him for one whole term. Fuck this shit.

* * *

"How can you be so insensitive towards it?"

"It's a fucking fur ball."

"No, it's a cute, defenseless and innocent rabbit."

Oh here we go again.

"What is up with you siding with that fur ball―"

"Rabbit."

"―anyway?"

"Because you keep picking on it!"

He snatched the little abomination and hugged it to his chest.

"How the hell am I picking on it? I'm just trying to feed it!"

"By shoving a fucking whole carrot?!"

He's starting to curse. Shit's gonna get pretty serious. And that's bad news. He may not look like it but he's actually a black belt in karate. I, unfortunately had to find that out the hard way. Not that I'm afraid of him or I can't win against him but it still does fucking hurt when he actually hits me.

"You know what, I'm sick and tired of this routine. Let's just make a deal. You take care of the fucking fur— _rabbit_ , and I'll do the observations, deal?"

And just like that, he's back to his cheerful self. And why the hell did I just think he looked way cuter with a smile?

He's a fucking man!

* * *

The deal was a great idea. I didn't have to deal with any senseless and exhausting arguments with Rei and I was free from taking care of the abomination. I refuse to call the thing a rabbit. It kept glaring at me whenever I tried to touch it. It even fucking tried to bite me.

Why can't that stupid girly-boy see that that fucking fur ball is faking it just to get him to pet it? I'm seriously going to murder that thing when this stupid project is over.

* * *

And so the days of the first half of the school year ended just like that. Of course, as expected we passed our project and received the highest grade given in any of the Biology classes. And with the project over and all, I was finally free of both my stubborn partner and his stupid _rabbit_.

After that one encounter, I was never in the same class as Rei again. I still saw him in the university though. He was always surrounded by immature loud brats. And he would always look so damn happy with them. Especially with the guy named Brooklyn – we often attended the same classes for three consecutive years.

But of course I didn't think much of it. I wasn't bothered at all by how much Rei and Brooklyn stuck together like best buddies – which I found later on that they were in fact best friends. Seeing him laugh and sometimes even break into a fight with him, I always found myself with a weird feeling. Like my stomach twists crazily and I just feel so fucking annoyed.

Rei used to laugh with me – he was the only one laughing, most of the times at me and I never fucking knew why – and get into arguments with me — thanks to the fucking project and again, the fur ball. And to see him doing and acting the same way with that redhead who reminded me so much of a certain bastard, I just get the urge to murder someone.

Oh look, the professor still kept the fur balls.

* * *

I rubbed my stiff neck and cracked it to the sides as I walked down the hall of the school. My classes were finally over. Whoever came up with those damn communication theories can just suck a dick and die. Why make the whole process of communicating so fucking complicated? It's as simple as talking and getting a reply.

And it's even nightfall already. Fucking linguists making me come home this late.

As soon as I got into my car, I started the engine and quickly drove home. And if I forgot to mention it, aside from being able to study in my own choice of university, I was also given my own place to live which was about a fifteen-minute drive from the university*.

I was one block away from reaching my home when I noticed someone by the old park. I wasn't really going to mind whoever the creep it was since it was already past my dinner time – I like sticking to my schedule – but when I saw the long black braid of hair I instantly recognized who the tipsy creature was. I drove back a bit and stopped right across the park.

I got off my car and approached the person to confirm whether it really was him. To my not-so-surprise, it really was Rei and he was drunk as hell. He had slid down against the small stone elephant. I crouched to get to an eye level with him and only then did I really see the tears on his closed eyes and dried traces of it along his cheeks.

Was he crying?

"Fucking god making me miserable like this…" he moaned through hiccups – or sobs I wasn't really sure anymore.

See that's something that really gets on my nerves. Why put the blame on a higher power that probably doesn't even really exist – I know I'm Catholic but that's only because my parents are – nor does have any plausible powers to affect human lives?

"Being miserable is a choice. _Your_ choice." I said half-absentmindedly. I was too lost in my own thoughts. He didn't really show any other response aside from scrunching his nose and furrowing his eyebrows and even tried to get up only to slip. I instantly grabbed his arm out of reflex.

"Shut up and let me go" he groaned and snatched his arm away which made him almost stumble for the second time.

Fuck it. This is why I hate dealing with drunk people. I've already had enough experience with that fucking redhead.

But now that I've already (sort of) involved myself with him, there was no way I was leaving him alone. What if I find out the next morning that he's been murdered? I'd just end up feeling guilty.

"Where's your house?"

"Like hell I'd tell a stranger."

Damn this bastard. "Suit yourself." I abruptly let go of his arm which made him successfully fall on his ass.

"That hurt damn it! You bas― ugh…"

 _Bleeerrgghhhh…._

Right on schedule. Seriously. Why the hell would he drink so much if he couldn't even handle it as to reach the point of actually throwing up?

"That is the most disgusting way of throwing up that I've ever seen."

"In what fucking way could vomiting be a beautiful sight?"

Oh he has enough sense to give a comeback. I sighed and grabbed his arm. He must've been already too tired that he didn't resist me anymore.

"First house around the corner just one block from here" he murmured. I almost didn't understand it.

I walked him back to my car though I was a bit hesitant. What if he threw up again? My seat covers were brand new. Rei almost slipped away from my hold and I stopped from thinking.

Dammit. I just shoved him into the car.

* * *

More than three years after we last saw each other and this is how we meet again. Since when did this guy get so pathetic? Well he was already somewhat pathetic before but goddammit. I haven't even had dinner and I'm dead tired.

"Hey where the hell are the keys?"

" _-hic-_ pot _–hic-"_

I am so tempted to just leave him on his front door like this. If you were a complete stranger I would never, not even in your wildest dreams, ever bother with you to this far. I sat Rei down first before getting the key and opened the door with it. When it was fully opened, I picked Rei up and just my luck, he threw up again completely drenched my new clothes in his crap. He even had the gull to laugh at me.

"A-ha, you've just been bedazzled!" he said between his hiccups before twirling two times like a mad ballerina and then fell face first on the floor. Well at least he got himself in already.

But what the hell, his shit stinks!

* * *

I laid Rei on the couch and looked for the bathroom while I took off my shirt.

I found it and thankfully there was a washing machine. Thing is, I didn't have a fucking idea how to operate it. And the bathtub was clogged and the shower wasn't even functioning.

I was starting to lose my patience.

"Nee, Aka-chan, the good bathroom is upstairs… _hic_ " Rei shouted.

Aka-chan? Who the _fuck_ is Aka-chan?

When I got out of the faulty bathroom, I found Rei walking – correction, swaying as he climbed the stairs to the second floor.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and counted one to ten before following suit. This is "taking care of a drunk Tala" all over again**.

By the time I reached the top end of the stairs, Rei had managed to get out of _all_ his clothes and he was parading through the hall – with little Rei swinging back and forth – towards another room. I followed after him thinking it was the bathroom. And it really was.

When I got in I didn't see Rei under the shower but in the bathtub submerging himself in the water. Would've been fine really if he didn't fill it up completely and decided it was the best place to sleep in.

"YOU SUICIDAL MANIAC!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and what do you know, it actually woke him up. It seems he didn't like that and is now glaring daggers at me. It didn't bother me at all and I ignored him. I was going to take off my pants to go under the shower when he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the bathtub.

"What the fuck do you think you're do―" And before I could finish my protest, I had my lips roughly attacked by his own. Even having the gull to slide his tongue in without my permission.

Damn brat. He's a hundred years too early to be taking advantage of me. I grabbed his hands which were lightly against my chest and pulled them over his head whilst pushing him against the bathroom walls next to the bathtub.

His eyes were all clouded and his face was flushed. His hair was also in a mess and his bangs were sticking to his face because of the water.

I never really thought I'd be seduced by a drunk guy but screw rationality, I'm gonna fuck this guy's brains out till he cries.

* * *

After our little _exercise_ for about four hours, Rei finally passed out and fell asleep from exhaustion – and honestly I would have probably too – and I was finally able to take my long-wanted shower. Damn it I wasn't even able to sleep.

" _...―'m sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry Brooklyn…"_

He kept moaning and sobbing that guy's name while I was holding him and it annoyed the hell out of me. Why did he keep apologizing to that damn guy? Who was he to him? Was he the reason he got so drunk he even slept with another man? Just who the fuck was Brooklyn Masefield to Rei?

The questions just flooded my mind and I clenched my teeth to keep myself from shouting.

You know what just screw it all. I don't even care anymore.

 _Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

What the fuck is that noise? I grabbed the towel and wrapped my waist in it. I went out of the bathroom and into Rei's room which was just next to it and found the raven still asleep but with the noise of what I think was the alarm clock. It wouldn't be a surprise if he woke up.

 _Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake u―_

"What the fuck is this?" I looked at the small circular thing with utter disgust. It had scribbles of what I think were germs or cells or whatever microorganisms***.

"Mnnnn…"

I turned to my side and met open yet somewhat still droopy golden eyes. It roamed my form, stopping at _certain_ places longer than others then completely stopping at the clock in my hand.

His eyes widened and looked abruptly back to my face.

"Oh shit…" he cursed under his breath.

I smirked.

* * *

 ***It would take thirty minutes by foot and roughly 20 minutes by bike.**

 ****LOL Rei's drunken state wouldn't even begin to compare to Tala's.**

 *****They were animals drawn by Tyson when he was fooling around in Rei's room during their first year in university. He used permanent markers and buying a new one was a hassle so Rei just let it be.**

 **I don't really like writing in Kai's perspective because I don't really have a full grasp on his personality. All I understand is that he's a bastard with a soft side for animals – especially cats. LOL Sorry Kai fans, I actually had a love–hate feeling for him xD Sorry if he was OOC too.**

 **But I still pushed through with writing it because of the idea of shedding some light on Kai's thoughts and feelings during the La Douleur Excquise story. I just thought it'd be interesting and a nice change of pace?**

 **Anyway, I hope this was okay ^^**

 **And thank you for reading!**

 **Reviews? No? Okay ; n ;**


End file.
